combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bombing Run
'''Bombing Run '''is the 11th Game Mode released in Combat Arms . It has characteristics from both Search and Destroy and Capture the Flag. Overview In Bombing Run which is similar to Search and Destroy, a team must plant a bomb to win, but the difference between Bombing Run and S&D is that: 1) The bomb must be captured (like a flag), and 2) Either team can plant the bomb. The opposing teams must try to grab the bomb. Once retrieved, a little orange bomb icon will appear in the lower left hand corner. The player with the bomb must navigate through the terrain to reach the designated planting point. There, they must plant and guard the bomb until the timer runs out. However, the enemy can defuse the bomb, and either side can also respawn infinitely until the timer reaches zero. It will also be a draw if the two sides do not plant the bomb when the time runs out. Each round lasts five minutes, while it takes 40 seconds for the bomb to go off. Strategies Teamwork is your best bet.Work with your team to defend and attack and you should win. Plant the bomb somewhere where your teammates can clearly see it so that they can defend it easily. The bomb takes about 10 seconds to defuse so use your time wisely. When planting the bomb, it's best that you crouch behind the cases (Or whatever they are) so that you're less likely to be hit when you're planting the bomb during a firefight. Also, keep in mind that this strategy CAN result in loss of the game if your team loses the firefight and nobody's close enough to the case. Another good strategy when it's hard to get to the enemy's planting spot could be to hold off the campers and let the enemy bomber plant the bomb so your team can defuse the bomb. Sometimes it is best to let yourself killed so the enemy players feel they can safely plant the bomb. This strategy only really works when you have a superior team, as attacking and defusing a bomb once it's planted is very difficult. Additionally, when defending a bomb set by your team, Gas and Incendiary grenades work very well, as enemy players will be forced into the cloud if they want to defuse the bomb. Gas is especially useful, because enemy players will be forced to take continuous damage if they opt to defuse the bomb in gas clouds. After the bomb has been planted, players are likely to be injured to a certain degree. If the last surviving person is an enemy and he/she has low HP, the gas/fire grenade will deny enemy access to the bomb completely. Like in RattleSnake, you leave the other team to plant and then wait until it's nearly planted and rush them and shoot everyone, the planter will continue and after he stands you Headshot him, then your team has one player go to there base and shoot and distract them while the others guard the player defusing. Using the Air strike Designator on this game mode has VERY productive results. (Set up the strike target where the bomb is after your team plants it. Short Fuse is a very common map that people will play Bombing Run on, so knowing the key areas to this place is KEY. Defending the bomb means a large fight for survival, teamwork, and LOTS of explosives. Whether it means defending or attacking a planted bomb, you must make sure that the other team NEVER plants the bomb, because Short Fuse is home to many spots that offer too much protection and exposure. So if the enemy has the bomb, half of the team should defend the bomb site, a quarter to defend the Bravo exits (IE such as the stairs next to the van), and the last remaining to attack the bomb carrier. This set up allows 3 possibilities: Your bomb site will be defended, the enemy team has pressure on them, and your ticket entrance to Bravo bomb site. Rockets and LOTS of grenades will be used in the attack, and defense. Out the window to Bravo bomb site, using the rockets to attack snipers, then throw grenades to enemies. This will make Bravo entrance VERY difficult. Make sure you have 2 or 3 buddies up with you to cover if you die. Make it a policy that every passing member must throw a grenade through the window before going in. Your back must be protected to prevent 2 sides of pressure, so before it builds up, have 2 people (sniper + infantry) covering your back. The rest must throw grenades out window and exit the stairs, moving towards a camping area. Your attack team defending the bomb should look like this: Defending your base: In Short Fuse, always try to have snipers in windows to prevent the enemy from gaining the upper hand. A very effective tactic is to have create two groups. Group One: This group defends your own base. This group should consist of snipers all around your base, even the most strangest places. Place mines all around the base and in doorways to prevent your enemy to greet you without a first warning. Also, make sure you have plenty of ammo and guns so you can be prepared of a sudden ambush. Group 2: should lay siege on the enemy's base. This group should also have pro snipers and put them in totally unlikely spots. Try not to give away you position even if the enemy arrives. If the base is heavily guarded try to throw a grenade at large groups of enemies. When they die, it will be easier for your teammates to come and give @#!*% . After this, if it's evidently impossible to continue further to plant bombs. Try flank the enemy. You should have fast and stealthy people on your team to distract the enemy. Then, plant the bomb. Trivia *Bombing Run is based loosely on Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag, and several other game modes with the most obvious being Sabotage from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The two game modes even share similar icons such as "Escort" and "Defend". *Bombing Run traces its gameplay style to Search & Destroy. If you kill all members of the opposing force, you win. *This game mode is available on the map Sand Hog, though there is a major advantage for the Bravo team because of the bomb planting spot. It is located in a position where Bravo team can easily defend while Alpha team has a difficult time reaching the bomb and defusing it. *The default map for Bombing Run is Short Fuse. * was removed from Combat Arms Global after the Reloaded update. **However it is still available in Combat Arms: the Classic. Media Category:Game Modes Category:PvP Category:2010